Applications
Applications (or apps) are used with your Mobile Super X3 tablet to provide extra functions and various enhancements to your ruins-exploring experience. They can be obtained via shops, hidden walls, and other means. You can view the list of available apps in the Apps tab of the Menu. In La-Mulana, this was referred to as Software. To use an app, you must install it from the Apps menu. Each requires a certain amount of Memory to run - you can install as many as you want at the same time, up to the memory limit. Memory is represented by a meter which will gradually fill with apps you have installed, each being color-coded based on its Memory Space category. You begin the game with 1000MB available, but this can later be upgraded to 2000MB. Up to three separate Sets of loaded apps can be stored, allowing you to switch between them using the tabs at the top of the menu. This is useful for working around memory limitations without having to repeatedly install and uninstall the apps you need. The following icons are used to indicate the function of each app: * - Adds a tab to the menu * - Adds a feature to the pause screen * - Provides additional functions while exploring * - A NIGORO game * - Can be combined with another app for extra functionality (see below) App Combinations Some combinations of apps provide extra functionality when loaded at the same time. When a valid combination is activated, a chime will play and the Memory bars for the respective software will glow. The description for some apps gives a hint at what the function might be, but it is expected that the player will figure it out on their own. Below is a list of all known software combinations and their effects. List of Applications Xelputter *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Supplementary Functionality Software *Location: Village of Departure (C-4) - Given to you by Elder Xelpud when you speak to him for the first time. *Use: Adds a Xelputter tab to the Pause screen, allowing you to receive messages. While installed, you will receive a notification in the lower-right corner of the screen when a new message is received. *In-Game Description: An app simply for receiving messages from the Elder. Messages are added to the Pause Screen. **Note: This application is automatically installed when you receive it. Yagoo Map Reader *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Supplementary Functionality Software *Location: Village of Departure (C-4) - Purchase from Nebur for 20 coins *Use: Displays a map for the current field on the Pause screen. *In-Game Description: An app for displaying maps. The map for the area of the ruins currently occupied is displayed on the Pause Screen. Yagoo Map Street *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Expanded Functionality Software *Location: Gate of the Dead (E-3) - Push the block on the crate.Verify? *Use: Adds detail to the Pause screen map when combined with Yagoo Map Reader. *In-Game Description: An advanced version of the Yagoo Map software, featuring greater details on the map. **Note: This application displays room colours on its own, but not icons. TextTrax 2 *Memory: 80MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Village of Departure (C-4) - Purchase from Nebur for 50 coins *Use: Allows you to record any text or dialogue, such as from a Tablet, NPC, or skeletal remains. Adds a Text tab to the Item menu which allows you to review recorded text. Up to (?) recordings can be stored, and existing recordings can be deleted freely. *In-Game Description:Text-saving software. Press the "Save Manage" button when text is displayed, and it will be saved Ruins Encyclopedia *Memory: 100MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Received from Fobos after opening the gate to Eg-Lana *Use: Adds a Glossary tab to the Item menu, allowing you to view entries for any Glossary ROMs you have collected. *In-Game Description: An encyclopedia app that lets you view data on various things. Loading in data ROMs discovered in the ruins will add extra pages. Mantra *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Roots of Yggdrasil (D-2) - Scan the mural using Snapshots *Use: Adds a Mantras tab to the Item menu, allowing you to view and select Mantras which you have learned to incant with the Djed Pillar. *In-Game Description: Software for saving ancient mantras. Use this to recall mantras via the Djed Pillar. **Note: Mantras will remain selected even if the app is uninstalled, allowing you to incant them while saving on memory. Guild *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Supplementary Functionality Software *Location: Roots of Yggdrasil (C-5) - Purchase from Korobock for 50 coins *Use: While installed, a distinct chime will play when entering a room that contains a hidden doorway. *In-Game Description: Software made by the shop guild within the ruins. Will alert user to hidden shops or rooms. Kosugi Research Papers *Memory: 80MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Immortal Battlefield (D-1) - Lemeza and Shorn will run away and drop this app on the ground when you enter the room *Use: Adds a Journal tab to the Item menu, allowing you to read any research papers you have collected. *In-Game Description: An app for reading the Kosugi family's research into the La-Mulana ruins. Research into Eg-Lana appears to be ongoing. Launch the app from the menu screen. **Note: See Kosugi Research Papers for a complete listing of research paper locations and their contents. Enga Musica *Memory: 200MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Icefire Treetop (A-1) - Purchase from Porque Item Shop for 1500 coins. Price reduced to 50 coins after bringing the Harp to Orpheus. *Use: Adds a Music tab to the Item menu, functioning as a music player. Contains the first 30 songs of the soundtrack. Required for a puzzle. *In-Game Description: An app for playing ancient music. Launch the app from the menu screen. Beo Eg-Lana *Memory: 100MB *Memory Space: Expanded Functionality Software *Location: Eternal Prison - Gloom (C-7) - Bomb the lower-right portion of the wall from below to reveal a small mural. Use the Snapshots to scan the mural and obtain the software. *Use: Combine with Enga Musica to enable access to all 60 in-game music tracks. *In-Game Description: An expansion to Enga Musica. Allows for playback of any game BGM. **Note: A bug allows the mural to be scanned without bombing the wall. Alert *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Supplementary Functionality Software *Location: Divine Fortress (B-5) - Purchase from Shuhoka for 80 coins *Use: While installed, you will receive a notification in the lower-right corner of the screen whenever a hazard is present. Hazard information is also added to the top of the Pause screen. *In-Game Description: An app that analyzes air particle structure, alerting the user to danger. If poison gas is detected in the vicinity an alarm will sound. A readout of the threat will appear on the pause screen. Snapshots *Memory: 100MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Annwfn (E-1) - Purchase from Pym for 60 coins *Use: Adds a Snaps tab to the Item menu, allowing you to scan a mural within a room. Required for learning mantras and acquiring certain applications. *In-Game Description: An app that can analyze murals caught on camera. It scans for hidden messages within the murals. Skull *Memory: 80MB *Memory Space: Application Software *Location: Gate of Illusion (C-1) - Drop off a Crystal Skull to Fobos and come back later. (Need to verify exact requirements) *Use: Adds a Skulls tab to the Item menu, allowing you to read the text contained within the Crystal Skulls. A new entry will appear for each skull you collect. *In-Game Description: An app developed by Fobos. It can extract the data from Crystal Skulls into a text format. Launch the app from the menu screen. Race Scanner *Memory: 50MB *Memory Space: Expanded Functionality Software *Location: Immortal Battlefield (E-1) - Purchase from Peibalusa for 80 coins *Use: While installed, tablets will display their author in the upper-right corner when scanned. The names of Kickstarter backers will also be displayed for their respective skeletal remains. *In-Game Description: An app that determines the race of an ancient text's origin. The information will be added to the Scan screen. Death Village *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Divine Fortress (C-2) - Whip the push block in front of the chest 3 times *Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's first Flash game. In this puzzler, you lead a man through a haunted house. A time-related app. Rose and Camellia *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Dark Lord's Mausoleum (C-2) - Purchase from Kero for 250 coins *Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's second Flash game. This fighting game has noble women laying the smack down, literally. A force-related app. Space Capstar II *Memory: 200MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Ancient Chaos (C-6) - Purchase from Venum for 300 coins *Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's fourth Flash game. Twist, turn and spin as you navigate your ship through a planet. A treasure hunting-related app. Lonely House Moving *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Icefire Treetop (C-4) - Buy it from Mino for 300 Coins. *Use: Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's third Flash game. An action game in which you must dodge dropping packages. A stamina-related app. Mekuri Master *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Takamagahara Shrine (C-4) - Buy it from Ash Geen for 400 Coins. *Use: Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's fifth Flash game. This simple action game has you flipping up skirts. Do not try at home! A strength-related app. Bounce Shot *Memory: 200MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Gate of the Dead (B-3) - Buy it from Aytum for 200 Coins. *Use: Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's sixth Flash game.Take out enemies with bouncing bullets in this shooting title. A weapon-related app. Miracle Witch *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Hall of Malice (D-5) - Jump inside the brown block structure from below and grab the hidden ladder to climb further up. With the Flame Torc (If Flame Torc is not equipped, hitsparks will appear but the wall hiding the chest will not break) and Spaulder (If Spaulder is not equipped, no hitsparks will appear) equipped, break the wall immediately to the right to reveal the chest. *Use: Use: Functions only when combined with other apps. See App Combinations. *In-Game Description: Nigoro's eighth Flash game. Conjure up magic to solve mysteries in this action-RPG. A puzzle-solving-related app. Future Development Company *Memory: 200MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Valhalla (D-4) - Purchased from Bargain Duck for 100 coins *Use: While installed, a secondary ring is added to the Holy Grail menu (accessed by pressing Down), allowing you to warp to Black Grail Tablets and your saved Prayer Altar. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's seventh Flash game. A real-time simulation about space development. A movement-related app. La-Mulana *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Dark Lord's Mausoleum (C-3) - Throw a Bomb at the wall in the bottom right of (B-3), then pass through to (C-3) where the now-unlocked chest is. *Use: Enemies drop more soul stones, coins, and ammo. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's first full-fledged game. You have played it, right? La-Mulana 2 *Memory: 400MB *Memory Space: Game Software *Location: Eternal Prison - Doom (D-4) - Use the Mjolnir to zap the statue hidden at the top-left of the room. *Use: Enemies drop more soul stones, coins, and ammo. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's second full-fledged game. You're playing it right now! Category:Items